


Promise

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [23]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Valentine's Day weekend with Pynch
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Another multi-chapter! 
> 
> I made a new twitter and Instagram for my writing, follow me if you wanna chat :)  
> twitter: @dust_writer  
> instagram: pixiedustwriter

Adam had been scrimping and saving as though he lived in St Agnes again. He took every extra shift at the bar that he could and slipped back into the routine of getting three hours of sleep a night to get by.   
Ronan was driving to Harvard for Valentine’s weekend and Adam wanted to make it special. He’d planned it out as well as he thought he could. Ronan would arrive on Thursday night, they’d stay in a hotel and hope that no murder crabs joiined them during the night, Adam had one class and from there, they would catch a train to New York. Adam had booked the hotel and tables at restaurants for Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights. They’d do the normal tourist activities on Saturday and on Sunday, Adam wanted to take a walk through Central Park. On Monday morning, they’d catch the train back to Harvard.  
Adam felt like he was vibrating for the entirety of Thursday, It was as though his soul could tell Ronan was nearing. The moment Adam caught sight of Ronan leaning against the BMW, Adam’s heart leapt out of his chest. They’d both been busy lately and hadn’t seen each other since Christmas. They spoke daily, but it wasn’t the same as being able to touch and Adam missed the feel of Ronan’s muscular arms wrapped around him. In turn, Ronan craved the way Adam would rest his good ear against Ronan’s chest when they were in bed and match their breathing.   
“Fuck, Parrish, you look like shit,” Ronan couldn’t help but burst out when he took in the bags under Adam’s eyes and his gaunt cheeks.   
“I love you too, Ro.” Adam replied. Ronan scoffed at him and pulled him in for a hug. Both boys relaxed with the other in their grasp. “Missed you,” he mumbles into Ronan’s leather clad shoulder. Ronan hums in agreement, breathing in as much as Adam as he can.   
“Can we agree to never go this long without seeing each other again, please?” Ronan begs. Adam laughs softly at him and nods, stepping backwards out of their embrace. Ronan grabs at Adam’s hand, no wanting there to be any distance between them   
“Come on, take me back to the dorm so I can grab my bag for the weekend and then we can go to the hotel and you can show me just how much you missed me.” Ronan’s eyes widened for a second before he could compose himself. He turned and opened the door for Adam to slide into the passenger seat and they sped to Adam’s dorm.

Ronan looked down at Adam, fast asleep with any worry and anxiety erased from his face. He gently traced his facial features, smiling and pausing as Adam scrunched his nose up in his sleep. When Adam’s face relaxed, Ronan began to trace his features again until he woke up and pushed his hand away.   
“Hungry?” Ronan asked. Adam nodded.They ordered room service, too wrapped up in each other to want to get dressed and head out.


	2. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan and Adam make it to New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this, maybe I'll have to revisit once I'm done to improve.

Adam had wanted to surprise Ronan as much as possible, so hadn’t told him a huge amount about their plans. As a result, Ronan was out of bed at the crack of dawn and bugging Adam until he agreed that they could play twenty questions to see if he could guess. Ronan began pacing the room.  
“Okay, okay, so you told me to only get a hotel for tonight, so that means we’re travelling?”   
“Is that a statement or a question?” Adam mumbled sleepily.   
“Question.”   
“Then yes,” Adam replied. Ronan jumped on the bed, making Adam whine with frustration at the knowledge he wasn’t getting any more sleep.   
“Near or far?”   
“About 4 hours - ish, I think.” Adam sat up in bed.   
“Okay, how are we getting there?”  
“Train.”   
“Do we know anyone there?”   
“I don’t think so.”   
“What are we doing when we get there?” Adam gasped and Ronan grinned at him, happy to have found a loophole.   
“You shit. I’m not telling you. That’s cheating.” Ronan laughed at Adam.   
“No,” he pointed out, “you didn’t specify what kind of questions I could ask.”   
“You’re a heathen, Ronan Lynch.” Adam glared jokingly at Ronan. Ronan crawled further up the bed and straddled Adam’s lap.   
“I’m sorry I ruined the game,” he leant forward and kissed the hollow where Adam’s neck joined his shoulders. “Let me make it up to you,” Ronan kissed up Adam’s neck and along his jaw line until their lips met. 

Adam and Ronan ran along the train station platform, trying to find the carriage number marked on their tickets. The whistle blew as they leapt onto the train, laughing.   
“Of course we nearly miss the fucking train.” Adam sighs as they finally find their seats and settle down for the journey. “It’s your fault.” he smirked at Ronan.   
“My fault? I didn’t hear you telling me no. In fact, all I heard was you begging me not to stop.” Ronan laughed loudly, as Adam’s cheeks flushed a bright red.   
During the train ride, Adam had fallen asleep with his head on Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan smiled, happy to have his boy in his arms. 

It was early evening when Ronan and Adam arrived in New York. They made their way to the hotel that Adam had booked and quickly changed to make their dinner reservations. It was a small Italian restaurant. When their plates had been cleared, Ronan gazed out the window and watched the still busy street. He pointed out a girl waiting at a crosswalk to Adam. She was tall with short hair pushed behind her ears.   
“What do you think she does for a job?” he asked. Adam thought for a minute about his reply.   
“I think she’s a cop, but she’s working in an accounting firm undercover, her boss is dealing drugs and fixing people’s taxes.” Adam replied. Ronan stared at him.   
“Apparently that creative writing course you took for fun was worth it then?” He smiled and reached for Adam’s hand. “Why New York?”   
“What do you mean?” Adam asked.   
“Why did you want us to come to New York?” Ronan elaborated his question. “Not that I am not enjoying our time.” He added quickly to his question. Adam shrugged.   
“I wanted to come here, we’ve never been. I thought it could be fun.” He explained.   
“Well, thank you. “ Ronan smiled. “I love you, you know.” Adam chuckled.   
“Kind of fond of you too,” he smiled. “Let’s go back to the hotel.” After a minor argument, Ronan paid the bill for their meal and they headed back to the hotel.   
Adam threw himself back onto the bed, Ronan leant over him for a kiss. Adam’s arms wound around Ronan’s neck holding him close.


	3. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tourist day in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm actually really enjoying these shorter chapters now
> 
> Follow me on twitter @dust_writer

Adam was blissfully happy as he lay beside Ronan in the king sized bed. He could faintly hear the sound of New York traffic fourteen storeys below them, in the hallway a couple of doors slammed. Ronan groaned and rolled over, tangling his legs with Adam’s and putting an arm over his waist. Adam kissed Ronan’s cheek.   
“Good morning,” Adam threaded his fingers with Ronan’s. Ronan murmured a reply. “Are you ready for a day of exploring New York?” Adam asked, excitement leaking into his voice. Ronan grumbled something about staying exactly where he was. Adam laughed and tried to wriggle away from Ronan’s embrace. Ronan held on tighter. “I just want to shower.” Adam tried to explain.   
“No, stay with me.” Ronan whined. Adam rolled his eyes.   
“Or you could come with me and stop being a whiny little bitch.” Adam smirked and finally managed to get away from Ronan and the bed. Adam made his way to the bathroom and less than a minute later Ronan joined him.   
By the time they’d left the hotel room, it was gone midday. Ronan and Adam searched out somewhere to eat before they began their sightseeing. They took a boat to see The Statue of Liberty. Whilst they were walking around listening to a tourguide, Ronan leant over to Adam and whispered in his good ear,   
“What kind of underwear do you think she’s wearing?” Adam struggled to hold back his laughter and tried to cover it with a cough. He elbowed Ronan in the ribs. Ronan seemed to be enjoying his own commentary, adding it to tours at MOMA and the Natural History Museum.   
“Do you fancy the zoo?” Ronan asked. Adam checked his watch and shrugged.   
“We don’t have time, we have to get back to the hotel so we can get ready. I booked tickets for RENT tonight.”   
“You didn’t?” Ronan glared.   
“Please don’t ruin it, I really wanted to go and we’re never in New York.” Adam babbled. Ronan shook his head.   
“I thought this trip was my gift.” Ronan sighed.   
“I’ll make it worth your while.” Adam promised. Dramatically, Ronan rolled his eyes.   
“You’re fucking lucky that I love you, Adam Parrish.”


	4. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in less than an hour!   
> Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Twitter @dust_writer

It was Ronan that woke up first on Sunday morning. Though to say he woke up first implied that he’d slept for more than an hour and a half. He didn’t mind the lack of sleep quite as much when he could study Adam’s features. He loved having Adam close and craved it the minute they parted. On their way back to the hotel from RENT, Adam had mentioned wanting to get up a little earlier so that they could enjoy their final day in the city. Ronan would never admit it, but he’d thoroughly enjoyed the musical.   
Ronan slipped out of the bed and threw on some clothes and left the hotel room in search of breakfast. The streets of New York were filled with couples. Ronan found a small bakery on the corner of the street the hotel was on. He stepped inside and ordered muffins, pancakes and coffee to take away.   
“Treating the lady to breakfast, are you?” The server asked,   
“Don’t think my boyfriend would be happy with that,” Ronan glared back as he took the bag of food and rushed back to the hotel, hoping that Adam was still sleeping.   
Adam was positioned exactly as he had been when Ronan left. Ronan couldn’t help but smile. He set the bag on the side along with the coffee, slipped his shoes off and climbed back into the bed. As though he sensed Ronan’s presence was nearer, Adam shifted himself over. Ronan reached out and ran his fingers through Adam’s hair. Adam grumbled sleepily and tried to push Ronan’s hand away but Ronan was persistent.   
“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Ronan kissed Adam softly and finally Adam was fully awake. He kissed Ronan back. “I bought breakfast,” Ronan told him. “And then I thought that maybe we could go to the zoo and Central Park.” Adam nodded in happy agreement. Ronan reached over for the bag of food and they ate quietly.   
At the zoo, Adam was entranced by the snow leopards, whilst Ronan gazed in awe of the snakes.   
“We are not getting snakes.” Adam told him as they were leaving the zoo.   
“But,” Ronan started.   
“No.” Adam interrupted.   
“Spoil sport,” Ronan mumbled under his breath.   
“Oh shut up and let’s just go for a walk around the park.” Adam smirked at Ronan who was pouting like a child. Adam took Ronan’s hand and squeezed it three times. “Besides,” he continued, “Between, cows,chickens, Opal, Chainsaw and the horse you bought Opal even though she can’t ride, where are you expecting to find the time to look after a snake?” Ronan huffed.   
“I guess I do have enough going on.” Adam had won the argument for now, but who knew what he would come home to next time he went to the Barns. Adam took a deep breath, feeling the weight of the gift he’d kept safely in his wallet all weekend.   
“Will you stop pouting if I give you your Valentine’s gift?” he asked. Ronan stopped short.   
“I thought this weekend was my gift.” He replied. Adam nodded and then pulled Ronan towards a nearby bench.   
“It was, partly, but I also got you something else.” They sat down.   
“Spending time with you when you don’t have your head in a book is enough.” Ronan smiled. Adam pulled his wallet and pulled a ring out of the change flap.   
“Close your eyes,” he told Ronan, who rolled his eyes but complied anyway. Adam dropped the ring into Ronan’s hand. “It’s not an engagement ring, or anything like that,” Adam explained. “More of a promise ring. I promise to always come home to you, to spend time with you when I don’t ‘have my head in a book.’ It has always been you, Ro. I promise, one day, it will be an engagement ring.” Adam looked up when he was done with his speech, he looked up to see the hint of tears in Ronan’s eyes. Ronan slid the plain silver band on his ring finger before pulling Adam in for a kiss.   
“It will never be anyone other than you.” he promised Adam in return.


End file.
